Revenge
by Honor Harrington
Summary: Heero decides to take matters into his own hands when Duo plays a prank on him...
1. Default Chapter Title

  
Chapter One: Ahh, The Sweet Taste of Revenge...Until You Try the After-Taste!  
_by Honor Harrington_

* * *

  


"Hm..." Heero looked at the computer screen through his glasses. All of those nights staring at the computer screen had given him headaches until he found he had a vision problem. 

"Mission accepted." Heero really didn't want to sound redundant, it's just his extra-secret computer always sent an automatic reply to the sender of the mission saying that the mission was accepted...it was voice-activated. 

"Hey, aren't you ever going to stop saying that? It gets annoying," Duo tried to appear as if working on his Deathscythe, but Heero knew he was actually playing some dumb video game. 

Heero politely ignored Duo's question and glanced at his chrono. He had a couple of hours to waste, so he decided to hack into the game Duo was playing and crash it just for fun. Stepping into Wing, he got onto his computer and found the server Duo was playing on. A wicked grin spread across his face... 

"Ooohhh, gotcha' now!" Duo was on the tail of another online player and was locked on to his signal, "Incoming mistle, 6 o'clock, buddy!" 

Heero grinned as he heard Duo's taunting..maybe he'd just log on to the game and show him how it was done... 

"Hey, who's the new player? They're racking up points too fast! Hm...let's go find him, shall we, Deathscythe?" Duo was using Deathscythe's joystick and controls to play the game. 

"Hmm..Duo's pretty good at this game. Let's go try to kill him, shall we, Wing?" Heero flew across the map in the cyber game and found Duo. 

"Howdy there, dead man!" Duo tried to kill the unknown player, "Hah! Gotcha'! Not as good as you thought, eh?" Heero's character died. 

Hearing Duo's taunting and bragging from his Deathscythe, Heero suddenly exited the server and put his hacking skills to work. He crashed the game and sent a virus to Duo's computer. 

"Hey! What just happened?! Man! Now I have to reload the game! What?! My computer has a virus?!! I am totally steamed! Heero, can I use your computer for a while?" Duo looked up. 

"No," Heero glared at Duo. 

"Ah, man just for a little while..I have to get back on the game!" 

"I have a mission." 

"Bummer!" Duo slacked back into the cockpit then suddenly sat up, "Hey, I wanna come!" 

"No." 

"C'mon, please? What is the mission? Bet I could help!" Heero groaned inwardly as he double-checked his Gundam and prepared for take-off. 

"I never get to have any fun!" Duo moaned and groaned until Heero finally took off. The Gundam left a dust trail in its wake. 

Duo started coughing and wheezing, "Man, he's no fun!"   
*****   
  


A couple of hours later, Heero returned from his mission. 

"Hey, 'stone-face'! How ya' doin'? Did the mission go well?" Heero's heart sank. The talkatively annoying pilot was still awake. "Bummer!" he thought. 

"You talk too much," Heero looked at his chrono, "I'm turning in." 

After Heero had gone to bed, Duo's face broke out in a wicked smile. Nothing like a little practical joke to get Stone-face awake and in a talkative/killing mood!   
*****   
  


"—Duo, I'm going to kill you." Heero was standing with shaving cream smothered on his face. 

"Ha, ha, ha!!! Heh, heh! *Gasp*" Duo was wheezing, this time with laughter. He was literally rolling around on the ground, "Yeah, but let me die happy!" 

Heero wiped his arm across his face and slowly started walking toward the long-haired pilot. One step, then the next; carefully measured and self-controlled steps. His eyes burned. 

Duo looked up... "Uh, oh...RUN!!!" Duo sprinted out of the GW cave. Heero smirked and slammed the cave's metal doors shut. Then, turning on his heel, grabbed a towel and wiped his face. Looking up, he saw Deathscythe. A gleam appeared in his eyes.   
*****  
  


"No! Deathscythe!! What happened!! Heero, how could you?!" Duo was shocked out of his mind. He was gawking at his Gundam, which was painted cutely with smiles, flowers, hearts, and rainbows. The fierce look of his Mobile Suit now was changed into a cute, giant doll, "I'm going to get you, Heero Yuy." Heero half-smiled as he ignored the annoying pilot and continued typing on his laptop.   
*****   
  


Duo was out on a mission when Heero woke up. He heard a tapping on his door and rose out of bed, running his fingers through his unruly hair. Walking to the door, he opened it and squinted out. A figure was standing in the doorway. 

"Heero! Hello, and how are you on this bright and fine morning? Duo said you'd be here, and he said to just stop by, so I'm just decided to, and, well, seeing that you just got up, let's go out for break--" Heero's eyes widened as he recognized Relena Peacecraft. He slammed the door shut... 

"Duo Maxwell, you've got something else coming to you..." 

*boom, boom, boom!* "Heero!!! Hey, come out! Let's have breakfast..or you could show me around this very nicely decorated cave..I like the computers and Mobile Suits...strewn, um, everywhere! Nice touch...!" Heero seethed.   
*****   
  


Duo grimaced as Hilde saw Deathscythe, "Ohhh, Duo! He's so cute! You should keep him this way! How nice of Heero to paint it for you! I should thank him! Wow! This is quite the surprise!" Hilde was ecstatic. It was bad enough that she liked Deathscythe's new paint job, but NOW she wanted to THANK Heero for it?! This was too much! 

"Hilde, do you think you could get it fixed?" 

"Duo, I really think you should keep him this way. It makes him sooo *cute*!" 

"Grrr..." Duo summoned all his strength, "Hilde, I'm the god of death! This 'cute' Gundam is my partner! We're not supposed to go around acting like Trowa in his dumb clown outfit! What are we supposed to do: make the enemy LAUGH to death?! Deathscythe can't go on any missions like THIS! 

"Duo Maxwell, don't you take that tone of voice with me! You should be thankful that I don't charge you full price for your Gundam maintenance jobs! And don't look at me like that! You know very well that I don't like you sulking about! Now go away before I really get mad!" Hilde shook her finger at Duo. 

Duo scrammed outta' there, not wanting to get himself beaten down by his girlfriend.   
*****   
  


"...?..." Heero stepped into the unusually dark GW cave after one of his missions. The cave was pitch-black. There was something wrong. Blab was usually here to greet Stoneface with racket. Heero continued walking, "ugh!" 

Heero was now convinced that God invented shins as a device to find unusually sharp objects in the dark, "Ouch!!"...make that double-convinced. 

Reaching for the lights, Heero flicked them on, and when he did, he saw over one hundred cardboard boxes, each marked "Fragile: Handle with Care." Opening one, Heero's eyes almost popped out. There was a bill inside charging him $1,000 for an order of 150 Relena-autographed pictures. (Hey! She's the Queen of the World: she's gotta have fans!) 

He slowly looked at all the boxes, and seeing some sort of pattern there, he climbed up to the second story. They were arranged into two words: "Ha Ha". Heero tightened his lips, "Someone's getting a hair-cut."   
*****   
  


Stay tuned...Duo kinda looks like Quatre without his braid!!   


* * *

  
[Chapter Two][1]

   [1]: http://msnhomepages.talkcity.com/PrimetimeAve/honor_harrington/revenge2.html



	2. Default Chapter Title

  
REVENGE-Chapter Two: What Goes Around Comes Around---Duck!!  
_by Honor Harrington_

* * *

  


Heero picked up his rifle (he always has a spare under his mattress) and walked outside. He scowled and lifted the high-powered rifle to his shoulder. 

He squinted into the distance as he saw little autographed pictures of a blonde-haired, blue-eyed girl taped to the targets. One by one, he..um, blew them up. 

As he was doing this, he contemplated his method of revenge. His dangerous green eyes narrowed in thought. 

"I can get Hilde to..no, she'd never go for it....or, I could slip a pill into his drink...that's PERFECT!!" Heero's thoughts deepened as he smiled wickedly. 

"Bullseye!" He grinned as he got a shot through the target's center: Relena's (picture's) forehead.   
  
*****   
  


Duo yawned and went for a mug of cocoa. As it was heating in the microwave, he started to read a comic book. He chuckled at the manga (is that right?) as he formed a side-lopped grin. The microwave beeped its completion. He turned and brought the hot cup of water out carefully. Picking up a packet of cocoa while still trying to read the comic book over his shoulder, he tore it open and poured it in. Then he grabbed a spoon and stirred. 

He didn't look up as Heero walked into the kitchen cubicle. 

"How was your mission?" Heero sat down and watched Duo carefully. 

"Mmm..." Duo was engrossed in his comic book. 

Standing up, Heero walked by Duo, silently dropping a sleeping pill into his steaming cocoa. He left the room as Duo started to slowly sip his drink, eyes still on the comic book...   
  
*****   
  


Heero dumped the snoring Duo on his stomach. Snatching up a pair of scissors, he started to snip, ever so carefully...   
  
*****   
  


"AAAAAHHHHH!!!! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME, YOU DOG!!!" Duo was holding his head while jumping around excitedly. 

Heero was typing on his computer as he looked up, "Oh. You're up." He continued ever so patiently to type out his mission reports. 

"HOW COULD YOU???!!!!" Duo screamed, anger rushing through his eyes. 

Heero looked up innocently, "How could I what?" 

"YOU KNOW VERY WELL WHAT I MEAN: YOU CUT OFF MY BRAID!! MY PRIDE AND JOY! MY VERY SOUL!" 

"Oh, that. You needed a haircut anyway," Heero forced a wave of laughter down. 

"YOU----YOU DUMB PILOT!!! I'll get you for this!!!" Duo marched to the bathroom and looked into the mirror..."My poor, poor braid! My baby! Oh, no, what has that evil man done to you? He tried to fix his hair as best as he could. He growled in frustration, "Heero, you're DEAD!!!" 

Heero smiled at Duo when he came out with a hat pushed onto his head. Duo glared at the perfect soldier. 

"You! You dare laugh at me?!" Duo rushed at Heero. 

Heero stepped back, and Duo ran right by him. 

"Oh, time for my mission!" Heero stepped into Wing and took off, once again leaving Duo coughing and wheezing. 

"I need an ice cream cone," he said, then stopped, "I wonder what Hilde will say?!"   
  
*****   
  


"Duo...is that you?" Hilde stared wide-eyed at the brown, SHORT-haired boy standing in front of her with his eyes downcast, "What did you do to your hair??" She cocked her head sideways, trying to get used to the *ahem!* new-and-not-so-improved god of death. 

"He's gonna die!" Duo's fists clenched. 

Hilde let out a little squeal. Then a whimper. Duo looked up, surprised that Hilde would cry for his braid, "She's so great," Duo thought. 

Hilde finally burst out in laughter, making Duo turn bright red with anger, "You look so cute!!" 

"–crying?! She wasn't crying! She was LAUGHING, of all things!" Duo seethed and jumped into his van, "Fine! You go ahead and laugh!" 

"Duo, wait!" Hilde jumped up to the runner on the van, "You know, you don't look that bad!" 

"Yeah, well I'm missing a part of me!" Duo scowled...then, suddenly, a grin spread across his face. He had a mischievous look in his eyes. 

"–Duo, what is it? You're scaring me!" Hilde drew her eyebrows together with concern. 

"Hilde, I've got some things to do...Heero gets back from his mission late tonight. I have to get back to headquarters..." Duo started chuckling as he started the van and drove off, leaving Hilde very confused. 

* * *

  


* * *

  
[Chapter Three][1]

   [1]: http://msnhomepages.talkcity.com/PrimetimeAve/honor_harrington/revenge_chap3.html



	3. Default Chapter Title

  
REVENGE-Chapter Two: What Goes Around Comes Around---Duck!!  
_by Honor Harrington_

* * *

  


Duo ran into the Headquarters and glanced around, 'Good, Heero's not back yet.' Running along the wall, he was toting an air-tight box in one hand, covered with a black sheet. Duo was in a vac-suit, and was holding a helmet in the other hand. He had a sly smile on his face as his brain repeated the same mission over and over: "Heero must pay, Heero must pay, Heero must pay, Heero must pay, Heero must pay, Heero must pay....(you kinda get the message, huh?)" 

In the living quarters, Duo stuck his head into Heero's room and glanced around. It was surprisingly clean, and it was almost totally bare except for a small suitcase filled with clothes, and his bedding, nicely made, of course. 

Duo shut the door behind him and set the box on a chair next to the maple desk. He grinned wickedly as he locked his helmet into place and removed the black sheet. A dozen bees were swarming angrily around inside of the box...and Duo began to open the box while a wicked laugh escaped through his lips. He fumbled slightly with the box as his hands were in thick vac-suit gloves. He left the box inside Heero's room along with the black sheet, and he slowly crept out, carefully making sure that no bees escaped throught the door as he exited the room.   
  
*****   
  


Duo lay on Deathscythe, reading a comic book, smiling at the humorous captions. As soon as he heard Wing approaching the cave, he sat up and leaned up against some contraption on his MS, still reading his comic book. THIS he wanted to see! 

Heero landed Wing in the cave and jumped out. He was dead-tired and took no notice to the ever-blabbing pilot reading a comic book. He headed straight for his quarters and shut the door. 

Just as Heero walked towards his room, Duo put the comic book aside and crossed his arms, a smug look on his face. 

"-----AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ouch! Help! Get away...no!!!!" Heero screamed (much to Duo's delight). 

"Hahahahaha..." Duo was rasping and gasping for air as he couldn't stop laughing. 

"You little, no, you come back here, I'm going to smoosh you!" Duo started laughing even harder (if that's possible) as he heard Heero trying to kill off the dozen bees that were taking out their bad day on Heero. 

"Oh...hahahaha...my....hahahaha.....gosh!!!" Duo kicked himself for not thinking to set up a video camera in Heero's room to record the act of revenge. 

"Gotcha!!" Duo promptly stopped laughing as Heero smooshed the last of the bees, "Uh-oh.." 

"..How did they get in here....DUUUUUUOOOOOOOOO!!!!" Heero came storming out of his room, ranting and raving. His face was covered with red splotches as well as his arms and legs. Duo smiled innocently. 

"Yes?" 

"YOU---YOU ARE SO DEAD!!" Heero was getting even redder from anger. 

'Good thing he's not allergic to bees,' thought Duo, "Oh, I have a mission! I just forgot...I hate to run and kill, but a man must do what he has to..." with that, he jumped into Deathscythe and took off. 

Heero jumped into Wing and was about to go kill himself some not-so-long-haired pilot, but his medical training forced himself to examine his stings. He then applied some cream to it, and went to bed, dreaming about all the possible ways that he could retaliate.... 

* * *

  
Okay, I admit it: short chapter...anywayz, I need more ideas of poss. pranks for the two MS Pilots to play on each other. It would be cool if you could send me a prank idea that you've done (or that someone else has done to you) LOL thanx! [Submit Suggestions!][1]   


* * *

  


   [1]: mailto:Honor_Harrington?Subject=RevengeFic



End file.
